Mistletoe
by herlovethawedthefrozenheart
Summary: Little Elsa and Anna discover a new Christmas tradition. Adult Elsa and Anna enjoy it more.


Mistletoe

The Arendelle Castle was decorated beautifully this Christmas, just as it was every year. There was a gigantic Christmas tree in the ballroom with many presents underneath it, red and green banners hanging over every doorway, gnomes all over the garden. And of course, mistletoe that was hidden throughout the castle. But what made the castle truly beautiful was the ever-present sound of laughter that came from the two small princesses that lived there.

"…Nine…ten! Ready or not, Anna, here I come!" An eight year old Elsa yelled as she started to look for her little sister. She giggled as she looked around the room, wondering which spot she would find Anna in this time. Her baby sister always had the weirdest hiding places. Whether behind the presents underneath the tree or in the wheelbarrow in the garden; if Anna could fit in it, she hid in it.

"You won't find me!" Anna yelled, trying to contain her laughter as she huddled behind the curtain.

Elsa smiled as she heard where Anna's voice came from. It seemed that her sister had picked a normal hiding spot, for once. Elsa tip-toed her way to the large curtains by the window.

"I found you!" Elsa yelled as she pulled back the curtain. But it was the wrong one. Anna squealed when she saw Elsa next to her and took off in the other direction. Elsa ran after her but didn't have to go very far as both of them were falling into a fit of giggles. She caught up to Anna and lifted her up, spinning them in circles.

"Elsa!" Anna said. "You found me!" She wriggled out of Elsa's grasp to faux pout at her big sister. Elsa only smiled.

"Of course I did! Now it's my turn." Elsa was already thinking of the perfect hiding spot.

"What's that, Elsa?" Anna pointed right above them and Elsa looked at what had caught her sister's attention. It was a small, green plant that had a dash of white in it.

"Oh! I've read about those! They're called mistletoe." Elsa stared at the plant.

"Mistletoe?" Anna pronounced as best as a five year old could.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, the kissing plant!"

Anna looked at Elsa in awe. "Kissing plant?"

"Yup! When two people are under the kissing plant, they have to kiss and then take a berry from it."

"They have to kiss?"

"It's tradition." Elsa explained. Tradition was very important to the royal family. Elsa and Anna knew that.

"Well then, we have to kiss!" Anna told her. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"You said the two people under the kissing plant have to kiss."

"And we're under it." Elsa finished her sister's train of thought. Anna nodded excitedly; glad her sister had caught on. "Okay, hold still."

Anna became still as a statue and closed her eyes, waiting for Elsa to make her move. Elsa giggled at her sister's antics. "I'm waiting!" Anna told her.

"Okay, okay!" Elsa said and then leaned forward and pressed her lips to Anna's. After a few seconds, she pulled back and looked at Anna. "How was that?"

Anna opened her eyes and smiled. "That's a funny tradition!"

Elsa agreed. "I know, I wonder why people like it so much?" She looked up at the mistletoe. "Maybe it's the "taking the berry" part that people like." Elsa created a set of snow steps just tall enough for her to reach the berry. "Hmm, that's strange."

"What?" Anna yelled at Elsa as if she was twenty feet above her instead of two.

"It's just that this plant only has one berry. In the pictures I've seen, they have lots of berries."

"Well, of course there's only one berry, silly!" Anna told her as she came down the steps and made them disappear. "It's our kissing plant! No one else's"

Elsa only laughed. "I guess your right." She held out the plant to Anna. "Do you want it?"

Anna looked deep in thought. "I'll take the plant and you take the berry. That way we both get something."

Elsa's heart warmed. Anna was the nicest person she knew. "Deal." She said as she plucked the berry from the mistletoe and encased it in ice. Anna looked at her curiously. "So it won't go bad."

Anna nodded, and then covered her eyes with her hand that wasn't holding the plant. "One…two…three…"

"Anna, what are you-Oh!" Elsa took off running, iced berry in hand, to her perfect hiding spot.

It was over a decade before Christmas at Arendelle Castle finally felt like Christmas again. Except instead of children's laughter ringing throughout the halls this holiday, it was the hushed whispers of the Queen and the Princess as Elsa dragged Anna through the empty castle, having given the staff the day off.

"At least tell me where we're going, Elsa!" Anna asked her again. Elsa had come into her room just as she finished writing in her diary and pulled her out of her chair, ignoring all of Anna's questions.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise!" Elsa told her as she finally stopped. She moved Anna right in front of her, as if she had marked these two spots for them to stand on. Elsa looked happier than Anna had seen in a very long time and she couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Now will you tell me?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "It was thirteen years ago, to the day. We were standing in this exact spot. It was-" Elsa stopped, getting choked up. Anna knew what she was going to say and took Elsa's hands in hers.

"It was our last Christmas together." Anna finished, not liking the thought anymore than her sister did.

"Until now." Elsa said decisively. "Anyways, we were playing hide and seek and I thought I found you behind the curtain…"

"But it was the wrong curtain." Anna said, starting to remember. Elsa nodded happily, glad that Anna was remembering.

"Well, I had just caught you after you tried to run away and as I was leaving to hide-"

"The mistletoe!" Anna interrupted, getting more excited with each word. "I pointed to the mistletoe and asked you what it was. And-" Anna blushed. Elsa smiled and pulled Anna closer.

"Yes?" Elsa asked, wrapping her arms around Anna's waist. Anna put her arms around Elsa's neck.

"We kissed." Anna finished. Elsa nodded. "It was our first kiss."

"Yes it was." Elsa said. "Granted, we were children but it still counts."

Anna tugged Elsa closer. "And now, you've brought me to the same spot."

"Yes I have."

"Any reason?" Anna teased.

"Just one." Elsa whispered. She pulled Anna to her and kissed her. Anna hummed in approval, getting as close to Elsa as possible and running her fingers through Elsa's hair. They continued exploring each other until the need for air became too much. Anna pressed her forehead to Elsa's.

"I don't remember it being like that when we were little." Anna panted.

Elsa chuckled, catching her breath. "So which was better? Our first or second kiss?"

"I'm not sure." Anna told her, a mischievous glint in her eye. "I think our third kiss could be the best." They kissed again. "Or fourth." Again. "Maybe fifth…"


End file.
